Summer fun
by Radkoko
Summary: A set of 10 drabbles based on summer prompts. A summer picnic and some thunderstorms are the best way to enjoy the hot days of the summer months.
1. Growing Things

Prompt: Growing Things

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door that sat in front of him. He waited the usual 15 seconds and turned toward the door surprised. Unless the owner of the home wasn't there, they always answered the door in 15 seconds almost consistently. Had Kakashi not been paying attention he might have walked into the door, out of habit, that was usually opened for him. Kakashi gave in and knocked again, the owner had said to come over whenever, so why wasn't he answering?

Kakashi frowned through his mask, concerned by the unusual behavior of the other man. He looked at the house once more before deciding he would find a way in, especially to make sure that the other man hadn't hurt himself sometime in the afternoon.

After checking the door to find it locked the copy-nin glanced around the front of the house not seeing an easy in without breaking a window. Hoping he'd have better luck with the back, he walked around the side of the house, stopping when he heard the sound of frustrated grunts near the back door.

Turning the corner Kakashi caught sight of who he'd been looking for. The young ponytailed teacher sat on the ground in-between piles of dirt and roots using a kunai to frantically cut through something that was hidden in a hole in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked confused at Iruka's current state.

Iruka startled up straight, dropping the kunai in the hole. He sighed as he reached down to grab the weapon. "I was thinking about growing some plants and vegetables. This is where my Mom's garden was when I was younger, so it seemed perfect, but it's turning out to be a nightmare."

Kakashi walked closer choosing to go ahead and sit down on the porch just behind the younger man.

The silence lead to Iruka continuing his story. "Usually old plant roots just serve as more nutrients for new plants, but something in this garden took over the bed. Now I'm having to remove all it's roots, and it is being quite difficult," he growled out as he jammed the kunai into the dirt again.

They sat in silence a little longer. Just as it grew onto the edge of uncomfortable Kakashi was the first to talk, "Would you like some help?"

Iruka turned to look at the man behind him, he smiled softly, "I'd love some."

Kakashi's single visible eye curled into a half moon, as he too smiled, joining Iruka in the garden bed.

* * *

The first of 10 short drabbles based on summer, although it's for something over on dA I haven't posted them over there, just felt like doing them for fun and sharing here.


	2. Picnic

Prompt: Picnic

* * *

Iruka was walking through the streets of Konoha, greeting the civilians and parents that he knew well. He was on his way to the market that was often set up near his home. After having discovered it one day, wandering around after work, Iruka had often come back to get the fresh seasonable vegetables that they would sell.

He picked up a large watermelon, a summertime staple, but one much too large for just himself. Debating for a few moments Iruka went ahead and purchased the large fruit, knowing that he could always share with his class.

It took him little time to continue on to the other stalls grabbing some more fruits and vegetables to accompany his meals. Iruka waved to the stall owners as he turned back towards his home. It was still fairly early in the morning, but weekends could easily become the busiest part of his week, and he new he had work to get done.

Glancing up, Iruka noticed that he was almost home, disappointed that he'd be going back inside on this particularly nice day. Before he realized it Iruka was bumped into by a small and fast moving blur of orange, which could only be one person. Somehow he managed to not get knocked over, yet the boy that had run into him was on the ground trying to figure out what happened. Iruka felt hand lightly holding him upright as he looked back to see Kakashi standing behind him. He took a moment to stand up straight before bowing slightly to thank the other man.

"Thank you for helping me Kakashi." he said graciously.

"Of course, Iruka. It would be a little rude of me to not help you from loosing your groceries, especially when the cause is my responsibility," Kakashi said as he glared at the boy getting up from the ground.

"Iruka!" The blond boy yelled excitedly as he gave his old teacher a sudden hug, almost knocking him over again.

"Morning Naruto." Iruka replied as he gave a strangled hug, the bags in his hands restricting his movement.

"Ohh we're going on a picnic, do you want to join Iruka?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Iruka looked over to Kakashi, assuming he was the proprietor of the event, asking if it was really okay for him to join.

"We would gladly have you along Iruka." Kakashi said with what seemed like smile.

Iruka returned the smile, before going ahead and accepting the invitation.

"I would love to join you, although I do need to take these back to my apartment first," he said holding up his bags.

Naruto nodded as he walked alongside his teachers back towards Iruka's apartment.

"I'll be right back," Iruka said as he ran upstairs to put away his veggies and fruits. When he pulled the watermelon out of the bag, he realized it would be a wonderful addition to a picnic, and quickly cut it up. After wrapping up the wedge slices of watermelon, he headed back downstairs to notice that Naruto was missing.

"He went to grab Sakura," Kakashi answered the unasked question, obvious on Iruka's face.

Iruka smiled at how well the other man could read him. He was secretly very excited to get the chance to hang out with his favorite people, rather than sitting inside grading papers.

The two walked in relative silence until the reached a nice grassy hill on the outskirts of the town. Kakashi decided to call his summons, sending Pakkun off to lead Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to their spot. He offered to the others to enjoy the sunny day relaxing, to which they all seemed to agree.

After the lunch the kids took the dogs off a little further into the grassy area to play some games with them.

"They all look very happy," Iruka said as he watched them smiling.

"I'm sure that coming from you they all would be." Kakashi replied as he pulled out his trademarked book.

Iruka sighed, a little disappointed that he wasn't good enough company for the man. "Should I go play with them?" Iruka asked, getting the feeling that Kakashi wanted to be alone.

"Don't think like that," Kakashi replied, his visible eye communicated disappointment very clearly, "If you really want to know I got it out for this-"

Kakashi held the book open at eye level to cover their faces from any passerbys, as he hooked a finger to pull off his mask. Leaning forward his lips met with Iruka's as they shared the quiet moment.

The two let the moment end slowly, as Kakashi sat back up, readjusting his mask and pretending to read from where it had been opened. Iruka could feel the heat in his face, trying to calm down as he watched the kids rush back over.

"Moron here lost the ball," Sasuke explained as he sat down next to Kakashi.

"You were the one telling me I wasn't throwing it far enough!" Naruto replied getting in Sasuke's face. Iruka was amused, glad to see that nothing had really changed since they had been in his class. He grabbed onto Naruto's jacket pulling him to his side, and setting him down on the blanket.

"How about some watermelon," Iruka offered, everyone happily agreeing.

Once he'd served the kids he offered a slice to Kakashi, who took the slice, grazing their fingers together as he pulled away.

Iruka smiled, going back to grab a piece for himself, as they all spent the rest of the day out together.

* * *

A/N: Just a note, since this is a challenge it's one that's set up weekly, but I'm a little behind on posting so until I get caught up with what I've written(and then eventually with what is supposed to be up per week).


	3. Sweltering Heat

Prompt: Sweltering Heat

* * *

Iruka lay on the floor, shirtless and only in his boxers. It had been an incredibly hot summer, and it seemed as if today was the hottest of them all. The wood floors of his apartment were just enough cooler than sitting on his bed that he laid out on it, in hopes of absorbing that cold. Every so often Iruka would slide along the floor to move to a cooler spot, sighing in the relief that the new spot gave him. Sadly Iruka knew that it really wasn't that much cooler on the floor, it was more about his mindset, but with the help of his imagination it was enough to keep him sane. A knock came at the door, but Iruka couldn't be bothered to answer it. Anyone who knew him well enough would come in anyway, like Naruto, while those that were just asking for him to do something else would go away expecting him to be around town, never would it cross their minds that he could ignore them. When the door opened Iruka assumed it was Naruto as he spent the extra effort to move his head enough to see the door.

Kakashi walked into the apartment, instantly noticing the body on the floor. He was shocked enough by the sight that he almost forgot to close the front door.

"If you let any more heat in here, I will kill you." Iruka said very seriously as his eyes glared daggers until the door was swung shut. He let out a breath, letting his head go back to it's original position.

The silver haired nin looked at the tanned man again, finding the exposed flesh quite an enjoyable sight. He quickly put away the groceries he'd picked up on the way to Iruka's apartment. Hearing shuffling through the kitchen, Iruka closed his eyes waiting to see what Kakashi wanted. Without notice Iruka felt the crisp burning sensation of cold on his lips, his eyes shot open as he saw Kakashi above him, nimble fingers guiding the ice back and forth over his lips. As the ice melted Kakashi pulled down his mask and softly kissed Iruka on the lips. Again Iruka felt the cold, only it traced it's way against his body this time. Kakashi using the kiss as a distraction, pulled another ice cube from a cup beside him, letting it glide over the other man's body. The two's kiss deepened as tongues explored each other's mouth. It wasn't long before Iruka pushed away the other man, sitting up as he looked the other in the eye.

"Don't you dare, it's too hot to even think about that." Iruka grumbled as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Kakashi leaned over and whispered in Iruka's ear before he got up and disappeared into another room. Iruka was left speechless and blushing slightly as he went ahead and got up, following Kakashi.

_"You could always join me in a nice cool shower."_


	4. Vacation

Prompt: Vacation

* * *

Iruka was adamant, for once he just wanted to relax over his vacation. No stuffing in three places for his week off, no schedules to see everything, just a chance to sit at home and relax. Except it was two days into his vacation and he swore he was busier then ever.

Nobody respected that he was on vacation, they continued to seek him out for advice, stopping him on the street when he went out for food, everything.

"I give up!" Iruka said as he tossed a bag of groceries on the counter, grumbling as he walked to the couch and belly flopped down.

Kakashi walked out of their bedroom after hearing Iruka's frustration. "What'd I miss?" he asked as he squished his way onto the couch near Iruka's head. Iruka flipped over on the couch, resting his head in Kakashi's lap before he began to retell the hell his two days had been.

"I get one week off each summer, just one. No school, no mission desk, nothing. I guess I've never noticed how dependent people are on me. That sounds so superficial and pompous, but I sought out 3 times yesterday from someone working the mission desk. Once because they didn't know how to deal with you, because I'm apparently the only one that can hold a conversation with you. Then another person because there was a slight miscalculation on the length of some other mission, but they couldn't ask the other people on staff since they usually just ask me. And the last one had to be the worst, that some genins were complaining about their mission, and I was reminded that when I go back to work I should teach them better." Kakashi just listened to the other man's problems, blushing lightly realizing that he had helped cause one of the disturbances. Iruka grumbled a little to himself before he continued on, "Today, I barely got to the market when some parent decided that they needed to talk my ear off that I gave the students too much homework for their vacation, and that her son hadn't gotten anything done. I assigned it a week before their vacation and they get a week more off than I do. How can a child not do their homework for two weeks then complain they don't have enough time- never mind, they'd do that no matter what I assigned. Why can't I ever actually get a vacation?"

"You could just stop going outside? And we could put a soundproof barrier around the apartment so nobody can bother us. You've still got a few days of vacation left, and I'm prepared to do anything for your relaxation. Iruka looked up at Kakashi a little wide-eyed, blinking as he thought about the suggestion. Tanned hands found their way up to Kakashi's pale face, fingers lowly inching down the mask, before Iruka grasped the back of Kakashi's head and pulled them together. He kissed Kakashi with all the frustration of the day quite evident. The two parted as Iruka sat himself up by Kakashi's side, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "That soundproof barrier sound pretty good about now, if you meant what you said." He bit Kakashi's ear, before getting up to put away the groceries from earlier. Kakashi's hands moving swiftly into well known hand signs, finishing just as he swore he heard a knock on the door. Knowing better he just ignored the door and grabbed Iruka from the kitchen, tossing the younger man over his shoulder and disappeared into their room.


	5. Thunderstorms

Prompt: Thunderstorms

* * *

Thunderstorms were just a beauty of the summer, sure it was hot and miserable, especially as it poured down the warm water, but watching as the sky flashed made up for every moment of it. Watching the evening storms was one of the quite activities that Iruka and Kakashi were equally fascinated by. Somewhere in Kakashi's head he watched with a critiquing eye, watching the mechanics of the lighting as it hit the ground and flashed it's way back up to the clouds. He analyzed the patterns that the lightning took, even sometimes guessed which way it would work it's way back up to the cloud, and couldn't help but listen to the distance that the clouds were at. Iruka on the other hand found a much more primal attraction to the summer storms. He would never be able to explain it, he just loved watching the dancing lights. The colors of the sky as it was lit up from pitch dark drew him in, and the opposition of the soft clouds to the straightedged bolts were something one rarely saw in nature, but here they worked together so well. The lightning was direct and powerful, striking at just one moment, the watcher never knowing when it was going to strike again. Once in a while the lightning would just stay in the clouds as Iruka watched them flash with light. It was just something else, to beautiful to ignore.

The summer was half over, but the two never were never bored of watching the daily storms roll past.


	6. Sunburn

Prompt: Sunburn

* * *

Iruka never burned in the sun, he just seemed to get more tan, so he didn't even have a second thought about taking a nap out under the afternoon sun on this say off. That was, he would never forget that Kakashi was never allowed out in the sun without sunscreen now. After Iruka had fallen asleep Kakashi had happened upon him, and apparently decided to take a nap alongside him. Bad idea. Even under his mask and clothes, somehow the pale man ended up with a horrible sunburn. Of course it was amusing to look at the random square of lobster red that adorned his face, Iruka had to desperately work on not laughing.

"How have you avoided getting burnt before now?" Iruka asked as he spread an aloe vera gel over Kakashi's face, working very hard to avoid getting any in his eyes.

"I guess I've just never stayed in the sun enough to get burnt," Kakashi hissed out from the touch on the sensitive skin.

"What I really want to know is how you got burnt through your clothes…" Iruka quirked his head and scanned up and down on Kakashi's body, "I mean sure it's barely visible compared to the patch on your face, but that usually only happens when people wear lighter clothing, like white t-shirts."

Kakashi sunk his head low, "I wouldn't know, how am I burnt this badly, and you weren't even affected?"

"Genetics I guess," Iruka shrugged, "I've always been tanner than at least half of Konoha, not to mention I'm always outside with the kids, so I guess I get enough that my skin isn't as sensitive? I guess we can just hope that yours turns into a nice tan."

"Don't count on it." Kakashi grumbled.

* * *

AN: So I'm caught up with both the prompts I've written and the overall week-by-week challenge. Updates will be about weekly from now on(next one should be up by sunday at latest if I follow schedule), depending on inspiration from the prompt and what time I have available. Hope you enjoy and see you soon.


End file.
